


El hombre del saco

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [13]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “No, estas corriendo por todos lados, me sacaras más canas de las que tengo niño”“Pero eso es imposible abuelo, tú tienes el pelo lleno de canas” responde el maldito del niño y Jonathan le lanza la sonrisa más tiesa que tiene mientras piensa en como Clark y Martha lo aman y como lo matarían si le pasa algo bajo su cuidado.“Escucha, Conner” pide poniéndose de cuclillas, sintiendo como los huesos ya no son tan fuertes como antes “si no te portas bien…puede venir el viejo del saco y llevarte” informa viendo los ojos del niño agrandarse sorprendido.Esa debió de haber sido la primera señal para que cerrara la boca.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	El hombre del saco

**Author's Note:**

> Yo: ¿De verdad vas a sacar otra parte de Conner niño cuando un tienes que desarrollar la trama de Conner adulto?  
> Yo también:....*se encoge de hombros* Sí

Conner se había estado portando bastante mal últimamente, moviéndose de un lado a otro, saltando en los fardos de pajas, haciéndole mueca a las vacas, lo que era irónico porque apenas estas se movían el niño saltaría más de un metro asustado clamando por Clark y Luthor.

“EY, ey, ey. Baja las revoluciones niño” pidió agarrando a su nieto del cuello justo en el momento en que este pasaba corriendo por su lado, deteniéndolo en el proceso.

Sintiéndose por primera vez que no podía seguirle el ritmo a alguien de su familia, se encontró con el ceño molesto junto a esos ojos verdes que aún lo ponían un poco incómodo.

Cuando Clark le contó finalmente, luego de muchas miradas extrañas entre Martha y él hasta el punto de que no pudo aguantarlo más y exigió saber que rayos pasaba, no lo podía creer.

Ni Clark fue tan loco como este chico. Pensó un poco aterrorizado.

Por supuesto, Conner no podía quedarse sin responder, por lo que soltó un molesto “pero no soy un auto” porque obviamente el niño sabía que eran las revoluciones en mecánica.

Jonathan le frunció el ceño.

El niño se lo devolvió.

¿Qué rayos les daban a los niños hoy en día que no se asustan de sus mayores? Jonathan llegaba a rezar cuando los adultos le miraban enojado.

“Compórtate Conner” ordeno. 

“Me estoy comportando” respondió Conner.

“No, estas corriendo por todos lados, me sacaras más canas de las que tengo niño”

“Pero eso es imposible abuelo, tú tienes el pelo lleno de canas” responde el maldito del niño y Jonathan le lanza la sonrisa más tiesa que tiene mientras piensa en como Clark y Martha lo aman y como lo matarían si le pasa algo bajo su cuidado.

“Escucha, Conner” pide poniéndose de cuclillas, sintiendo como los huesos ya no son tan fuertes como antes “si no te portas bien…puede venir el viejo del saco y llevarte” informa viendo los ojos del niño agrandarse sorprendido.

Esa debió de haber sido la primera señal para que cerrara la boca.

“¡¿El viejo del saco?!” exclama Conner “¿Quién es el viejo del saco abuelo?”

Jonathan pone una expresión desinteresada.

“Oh, es un hombre mayor” comienza a explicar, pero Conner interrumpe.

“¿Cómo tu?”

Jonathan siente un tic en su ceja.

“NO, yo aun soy MUY joven” remarca viendo a Conner fruncirle el ceño claramente en desacuerdo, pero al parecer el niño decidió guardar silencio, gracias al cielo “El viejo del saco, es un hombre muy mayor con barba y pelo canoso, NO como yo, que siempre lleva un saco consigo y se roba a los niños malos”

“¿Cómo sabe quiénes son malo?” pregunta Conner sospechoso.

“Oh, pues él tiene una lista”

“¿Cómo santa Claus?”

“¡Sí! Como santa Claus”

“¿No será la lista de niños malos de santa? Quizás se la robo” pregunto Conner y Jonathan ya estaba perdiendo el ritmo de las conclusiones que sacaba su nieto por lo que termina con un sí a todo dejando finalmente a Conner volver a corretear por el lugar.

Quizás el niño estaba demasiado estresado en el departamento de Luthor.

\---------------------------///--------------------------------------------------

“¡Yo también voy!” exclamo Conner tomando su mochila, metiendo su muñeco de acción de cybor y aquaman junto un cuaderno, sus lápices, algunos dulces.

“Wow, tranquilo niño solo van al pueblo, no de excursión” soltó su abuelo mientras su padre lo esperaba en el auto y su madre en la puerta con una mirada divertida.

“Sí sé, solo llevo lo esencial” responde levantándose para correr hacia su madre, pasar por su lado y salir en dirección al porch.

Fue varios metros más alejado, ya casi llegando al pueblo, que se le ocurrió preguntar a donde rayos se suponía que iban. Simplemente al ver a sus padres alistarse Conner había querido ir con ellos, fue algo instintivo no quería alejarse de ambos y el abuelo se mostraba bastante gruñon con él en la casa.

“A la cafetería de Lana” respondió su padre con una sonrisa que mato la de Conner.

Oh no.

Nononono, Conner no quería ir allí con los gemelos diabólicos.

“Quiero volver con los abuelos” se quejó desde el asiento trasero recibiendo un levantamiento de cejas por parte de su madre, quien tenía sus fantásticos lentes, desde el asiento del pasajero.

“¿No que querías venir?” pregunta su madre divertido.

Conner se cruza de brazos.

“Sí, pero no sabía que íbamos donde los Ross”

Su madre sonríe lanzándole una mirada a su padre quien levanta una ceja mirándolo desde el espejo retrovisor.

“¿Qué tienen de malo los Ross?”

“Tienen a los gemelos, eso es lo malo” responde Conner.

Su madre se ríe divertido, cubriéndose la boca cuando su padre le da una mirada de reproche.

“Conner, los Ross son buena gente y amigos antiguos, además los gemelos son niños, como tú, así que espero que te comportes” regaña probablemente recordando la primera visita.

“Seguro” promete para después murmurar un “si ellos se comportan” que recibe un guiño por parte de su madre que lo hace sonreír levemente.

\-------------------------//-------------------------------------------

Quizás aun podía escapar, no es como que fuera mucho trayecto piensa Conner viendo a Wendy sonreírle de manera extraña con su vestido lindo y peinado complicado. Apenas el junto a sus padres habían cruzado por la puerta la niña lanzo un chillido para correr hacia dentro y quejarse con su madre de porque no le había dicho que Conner vendría y muchas tonterías más que lo hicieron arrugar la nariz y recibir una sonrisa por parte de sus padres cuando la señora Ross salió limpiándose las manos en su delantal con Brian lanzándole miradas sucias.

“Hola Lana” saluda su padre con un abrazo, acto que se repitió también con su madre.

“Hola Conner” saludo la señora Ross colocando su pequeña mano en su corona.

“Buenas tardes señora Ross” respondió Conner recibiendo una expresión divertida de la omega.

“Alguien tiene buenos modales, como me gustaría que mi Brian aprendiera unos pocos, le vendrían bien” informa la mujer y Conner no se pierde la oportunidad de enviarle su propia mirada orgullosa al otro chico quien lo mira enojado.

Su padre responde algo sobre no ser necesario en su típica amabilidad mientras la mano de su madre se pone en su hombro.

“¿Y tu hija?” pregunta su madre con un tono divertido.

La señora Ross levanta las cejas para mirar al cielo con una sonrisa.

“Arreglándose” informa.

Los padres de Conner sonríen divertidos.

“No sabía que las niñas podían arreglarse” le comenta a su madre.

Quizás si hacia eso no sería tan molesta.

La señora Ross y su padre no pueden evitar su carcajada mientras su madre se inclina hacia su oído.

“Quiere decir que se está vistiendo, peinando, terminando de alistarse” explica en un susurro.

“Pero ya estaba vestida” susurra Conner en respuesta porque obviamente ya la habían visto.

“Sí, pero las personas, especialmente las niñas hacen eso”

“Tú también lo haces” informo su padre desde el otro oído de Conner, en la misma posición que su madre estaba entrecerrándole los ojos ahora en respuesta.

“Yo no hago eso”

“Síp, lo haces cada vez que salimos a una cena”

“La apariencia es importante”

“No hay problema mamá tú te ves bien, no necesitas arreglarte” respondió Conner haciendo reír a su padre y obtener una mirada muy complacida de su madre quien le daba las gracias, frotándole su cabello.

La señora Ross le sonríe con cariño.

Su padre se inclina hacia su madre murmurando cosas sobre lo lindo que es su madre, pero no recibe la misma reacción, solo una mirada hacia otro lado fingiendo que no lo escuchaba y motivándolo más y más a que su padre lo moleste tratando de llamar su atención.

Son tan infantiles. Piensa Conner mirándolos.

“Hola Conner” saludo una voz desde un costado haciéndolo voltear.

Wendy le dio una mirada con varios parpadeos que seriamente lo hicieron preocuparse un poco ¿acaso tenía algo en el ojo?, ¿Por qué la niña lo miraba demasiado? Es incómodo.

“Conner ¿no tienes algo que decirle a Wendy?” pregunto su padre con una sonrisa, a su lado, sentado en la barra, estaba su madre bebiendo el café que la señora Ross puso delante de él.

“¿Tienes algo en el ojo? Parpadeas mucho” indico Conner viendo el rostro de la niña enrojecer como un tomate, tartamudear y finalmente correr afuera seguida de su hermano.

Arrugando el entrecejo por su comportamiento extraño, voltea hacia sus padres para ver a su madre limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo mientras su padre se apoyaba en la barra cubriéndose el rostro. El café estaba olvidado junto a una gran mancha de este líquido sobre la mesa que la señora Ross estaba secando con una sonrisa.

“¿De qué se ríen?” pregunto Conner molesto.

Los hombros de su padre tiemblan, aun con el rostro oculto. Su madre se quita el pañuelo de la boca, se aclara la garganta, niega con la cabeza y contesta un “nada, en especial hijo, ¿Por qué no vas junto a los gemelos?” indica empujándolo con su mano hacia la dirección por la que ambos niños habían desaparecido minutos atrás.

Bueno, iría, pero conste que Conner no quería venir a este lugar. Piensa caminado por el pasillo hacia la salida, deteniéndose un segundo cuando Brian entra chocando su hombro con el de él.

Grosero. Piensa lanzándole una mirada enojada.

Dejando de lado su molestia, piensa con detenimiento que es mejor, su madre lo mando junto a los niños, pero ahora están separados así que tiene que decidir entre irse con Brian, quien lo odia, o irse con Wendy, quien no para de mirarlo raro. Encogiéndose de hombros toma su decisión saliendo por la puerta para detenerse en seco. Vio a un hombre tomar a Wendy del brazo, murmurando algo a su oído para unos segundos después meterla a un gran saco de harina que cubrió a toda la niña, tomarla en brazos y lanzarla hacia la parte trasera de una camioneta que estaba estacionada junto a ellos para correr hacia la parte de conductor a toda prisa.

Él no conocía a ese hombre, aunque él no conocía a nadie, pero su madre y su padre siempre le dijeron que no debía de subirse a autos desconocidos o dejar que gente lo subiera a su carro por lo que nadie bueno mete a los niños en sacos y los tira a una camioneta. Ese hombre no era el señor Ross, ese hombre era…el viejo del saco. No había dudas al respecto. Era él, debía de ser él, calzaba con la descripción que le dio su abuelo hace dos días y Conner no tenía duda.

“El hombre del saco” se encontró murmurando a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos botando su mochila al piso y correr hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta, con el techo cubierto por una especie de lona, a la vez que el motor se encendía y vibraba. Subiéndose lo más rápido posible vio el saco con Wendy moviéndose y llorando al interior.

La camioneta comenzó a avanzar. Vio con un leve temor como el café de la señora Ross se iba alejando y si volteaba podía ver la cabeza del hombre canoso conducir el automóvil, por lo que se agacho, avanzando de rodillas hacia el saco que abrió, cubriendo la boca de la niña a penas esta la abrió para hablarle.

“shh” pronuncio Conner apuntando hacia donde la cabeza del hombre sobresalía.

Wendy asintió asustada con lágrimas en el rostro.

La camioneta avanzo un buen tramo, salió del pueblo y finalmente se detuvo cuando las casas desaparecieron en una ruta que Conner reconoció como el camino que sus padres tomaron para llegar al pueblo.

Sintiendo el motor detenerse, miro alrededor buscando un palo, un fierro, lo que fuera que sirviera para defenderse del hombre del saco. Tomando una palanca de metal, pesada, entre sus manos que se encontraba en una esquina Conner espero.

El hombre saco la llave.

Conner apretó la barra recibiendo una mirada aterrada de Wendy quien intento llamarlo, pero él no le respondió, y cuando el hombre abrió la puerta y piso afuera de la camioneta, Conner se puso de pie, avanzando lentamente pero mucho más rápido, con el corazón martillando y el aire pesado, deteniéndose en la entrada y levantando la herramienta en una posición de bateo que el entrenador personal, que contrato su madre, le enseño.

El hombre doblo, su mano aprecio entre la ranura tirando la tela aun lado, haciendo que la luz entrara, acercando su rostro con una expresión seria y peligrosa que se desvaneció de sorpresa y horror cuando Conner bateo con todas sus fuerzas, en una posición perfecta el entrenador estaría orgulloso, golpeándolo en su cabeza y lanzándolo contra el suelo en un fuerte golpe.

El silencio reino en el lugar.

“¿Lo mataste?” pregunto Wendy sorprendida con un hilo de voz.

Conner arrugo la nariz bajando de la camioneta y acercándose al hombre para mirar su pecho. Subía y bajaba.

“No” respondió recibiendo un asentimiento de Wendy desde la parte trasera.

Asegurándose que el tipo estuviera inconsciente, su nariz al parecer estaba rota porque sangraba bastante. Conner le pidió a Wendy unas sogas que había en la parte trasera junto al saco. Atando sus manos y pies lo más fuerte que pudo, metiendo su cabeza en el saco para que al abrir los ojos no supiera que pasaba. Conner y Wendy lo subieron a la parte trasera para quitarle las llaves y subirse al automóvil.

“Tiene ocho años, no puedes conducir, no tienes licencia” indico Wendy viéndole meter la llave y encender el motor.

Conner le frunció el ceño a la niña. No estaba siendo de ayuda.

“Soy un Luthor, yo puedo hacer todo” responde Conner con orgullo.

La niña le levanta la nariz.

“Sí, todo excepto alcanzar los pedales” indica mirando hacia el espacio entre los pies de Conner y los pedales.

Rayos, Conner tendría que tomar más leche para la próxima, no podía permitirse el mismo erro dos veces.

“Eso no importa, no podemos quedarnos aquí con él, hay que volver al pueblo” respondió mirando molesto.

¿Por qué las camionetas son tan altas? Pensó enojado.

“El cinturón” indico a Wendy quien le lanzo una mirada sucia para ponerse el implemento.

Mirando por todos lados vio en el asiento del pasajero, en que estaba Wendy, un almohadón y una caja de cereal que tomo y puso en el pedal cerrando la distancia con mucho esfuerzo, colocándose en la orilla del asiento y apenas viendo que tenía delante.

Esto sería difícil, pero no imposible.

Apretando el acelerador comenzó a mover la camioneta, girando en u para volver por el camino y avanzar siempre en línea recta mientras la niña a su lado repetía “despejado, despejado, despejado” indicándole que no había ninguna vaca en su camino.

Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Finalmente viendo el pueblo aparecer, Conner piso el freno, pero la camioneta no freno. Frunciendo el ceño intento de nuevo sintiendo el pedal no ceder ante su pie. ¿pero qué rayos? Esta cosa estaba tan dura, intentado presionar muchas veces para desacelerar se dio cuenta que esto no iba a resultar por lo que hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió, puso el freno de mano.

Muy mala idea, lo siguiente que supo es que la camioneta lanzo un chillido horrible, las ruedas patinaron, pareció que se rompió algo, no frenaron, al contrario, simplemente la camioneta avanzo y avanzo mientras Conner y Wendy gritaron hasta chocar con un puesto de fruta hecho de madera que se rompió y detuvo su trayecto.

Ambos miraban el desastre en shock.

La gente de las casas y tiendas comenzaron a salir curiosos y preocupados por el escándalo, momento que Conner aprovecho para abrir la puerta y salir junto a Wendy del auto, caminado ambos hacia la parte trasera y detenerse junto a las luces de atrás viendo a sus padres acercarse.

“¡Wendy!” grito la señora Ross encontrándose con la niña a medio camino en un abrazo “¡Oh, Wendy!” soltó la señora Ross apretándola mientras el señor Ross y Bryan miraba a la niña y le hablaban.

“Conner” pronuncio su papá acercando se a verlo, pero Conner en vez de parecer asustado simplemente levanto su mentón y soltó orgulloso.

“Papá, lo atrape”

Su padre y su madre lo miraron congelados y confundidos mientras su padre se agacha para estar más a su altura. No se preocupen, Conner lo entiende es algo imposible, nunca antes visto, les dará permiso para poner su nombre en todas las portadas de los libros donde cuenten su hazaña con esto quedara su nombre grabado en la historia.

Conner Luthor Cazador de leyendas.

“¿A quién atrapaste hijo? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿de dónde salió esta camioneta?” pregunto su padre preocupado.

Conner sonrió orgulloso.

“Del viejo del saco” respondió seguro.

Sus padres parpadearon.

“¿Quién?” pregunto su madre levantando una ceja.

Su padre suspiro negando con la cabeza.

“El viejo del saco” repitió Conner y su madre le dio una expresión confundida.

“El abuelo te conto esa historia eh” suspiro su padre recibiendo una mirada sospechosa de su madre que murmuro un “¿Quién?” recibiendo una explicación corta y un poco distinta a lo que Conner recibió.

“Es una invención hecha para controlar a los niños” explica su papá en tono cansado a lo que Conner frunce el ceño.

“No, no lo es” responde Conner molesto.

“Conner, hijo, el viejo del saco no existe, es un cuento que los adultos le dicen a los niños para que porten bien” explica su padre.

Conner le da una mirada confundida.

Eso no calzaba.

“¡Pero yo lo atrape!” suelta viendo a sus padres fruncir el ceño “estaba metiendo a Wendy en un saco intentando robársela, así que me metí a su camioneta y lo golpee con una barra y ahora está atado en la parte atrás” informo viendo los ojos de sus padres agrandarse momento en que el señor Ross avanzo con una expresión furiosa hacia su papá y la camioneta.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

“Lex” pronuncio su padre recibiendo un asentimiento de su madre quien tomo a Conner en brazos y se alejó para pararse junto a la señora Ross quien tenía a Wendy en sus brazos y a Bryan junto a su cadera.

Mirando a su padre asentir junto al señor Ross, ambos abrieron la tela. Su padre subió a la camioneta, dejando al señor Ross abajo para después salir con su mano sujetando la chaqueta del hombre del saco que tiro al piso.

A su alrededor la gente empezaba a reunirse para mirar la escena.

Lanzando una mirada al señor Ross, tomo el saco que Conner y Wendy le habían puesto en la cabeza para quitarlo.

El hombre del saco lanzo un gemido de dolor, con la cara envuelta en sangre, parpadeando varias veces contra la luz y apenas abrió la boca, el señor Ross golpeo su rostro con su puño lanzándolo al suelo con su padre teniendo que sujetarlo.

“MALDITA MIERDA, INTENTASTE ROBARTE A MI HIJA, ¡TE MATARE! ¡SUELTAME CLARK!” grito el señor Ross.

Wendy lloro en el hombro de su madre mientras Conner miro la escena confundido.

“¿No era el viejo del saco?” pregunto a su madre quien volteo sus verdes ojos de la escena hacia él, ojos que se calentaron al mirarlo.

“No”

Conner parpadeo confundido.

“¿Entonces quién era?” pregunto.

Su madre lo observo unos segundos.

“Alguien mucho peor” respondió dejándolo mucho más confundido que antes “¿Qué tal si vamos al interior Señorita Ross?” pregunto atrayendo la atención de la señora Ross quien asintió dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el café, lejos de la escena.

\------------------------------------//------------------------------------------------------

“Wendy dice que eres su superhéroe” comento Clark desde el asiento del conductor mientras miraba al camino iluminado únicamente por los faroles del automóvil.

Habían salido más tarde de lo usual, después de llamar a la policía, poner la denuncia y asegurarle al hombre que lo esperaría en el juicio, del cual sabía que no salía impune, Lex nunca lo permitiría. Clark y Pete dejaron al tipo tras las rejas con un sentimiento oscuro y viscoso.

“Lo hubiera matado” informo Pete caminado junto a él hacia el café.

“Lo sé” respondió Clark con calma.

Su amigo se pasa la mano por el pelo deteniéndose en medio del camino con una expresión adolorida.

“Mierda Clark, te das cuenta que ese tipo vivía con nosotros en el pueblo, ese tipo estaba aquí desde que éramos niños, quizás a cuantos niños se llevó, y si no fuera por tu hijo-si no fuera por tu hijo se hubiera llevado a mi hija, quizás que le hubiera hecho Clark” pronuncio en tono asustado liberando feromonas que lo pusieron muy nervioso y en alerta por lo que llevo su mano a su hombro.

“Pero no paso, y Wendy está bien. Esta aquí con Lana, Brian y tú”

Pete suspiro, dejando caer sus hombros para mirar el suelo.

“Gracias a Dios”

Clark no puede evitar soltar un resoplido divertido.

En realidad, diría gracias a Conner y su habito de meterse en todo, pero no lo dijo, dejo al alfa respirar más tranquilo para tener su propio instante para pensar mejor toda esta muy extraña situación.

Un poco más, un poco más astuto, un poco más fuerte y esto no hubiera terminado así…Conner estuvo en verdadero peligro, no se había dado cuenta que ambos niños habían desaparecido hasta que fue demasiado tarde, simplemente escucharon el alboroto, salieron y se dieron cuenta que tanto Wendy como Conner salían de la parte delantera de una camioneta que al parecer Conner estaba conduciendo, porque su hijo había frustrado un intento de secuestro y quizás que más, capturando a una persona peligrosa.

“Está durmiendo” indico Lex sacándolo de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que Conner nunca había respondido.

Echando una mirada por el espejo retrovisor vio a su hijo con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento de niños durmiendo plácidamente ignorante del desastre que evito y causo.

Gracias a Dios porque está bien. Pensó Clark aliviado.

“Lo siento”

Lex lo miro confundido.

“No fue tu culpa”

“Debí de haberle estado prestando atención” responde y Lex puso los ojos en blanco para mirarlo fijamente.

“Y yo también. Cosas así suelen pasar, los niños se pierden Clark. No puedes estar al pendiente de todo, independiente de tus habilidades, no puedes saber todo lo que Conner hace o dice” tranquiliza.

Clark suspira, sacando una de sus manos del volante para tomar la de Lex quien le sonríe suavemente.

Así debió de sentirse su padre, todas esas veces que Clark hacia algo peligroso sin tomarle el peso adecuado.

“¿En que piensas?” pregunto Lex con suavidad, inclinado su cabeza.

“En que ahora entiendo porque mi padre me decía que dejara de ayudar a otras personas” suelta con un ligero toque de diversión que Lex replica mirando el camino.

“No tienes que preocuparte, Conner no tiene esa racha de héroe”

“¿A no?” pregunta levantando las cejas “¿Y que fue eso de allá atrás?”

Lex le da una sonrisa.

“La búsqueda de la gloria individual y un gran deseo de curiosidad” explica.

Clark sonríe, negando con la cabeza, sonrisa que aumento cuando Lex paso su mano acariciando su cabello divertido a lo que Clark le da una breve mirada.

“Supongo que tienes razón” concuerda solo por darle en el gusto al omega quien le sonríe complacido.

Echando una última mirada a su hijo por el retrovisor, antes de llegar a la granja, Clark vuelve agradecer porque todos estén bien y reunidos.

Gracias.

**Author's Note:**

> Dos meses después.  
> Jonathan: Conner, no salgas afuera cuando es de noche.  
> Conner: ¿Por qué? *inclina la cabeza*  
> Jonathan: porque los mutantes de smallville rondan por la noche.  
> Conner: *colgándose la mochila al hombro* Mi momento ha llegado.
> 
> Todos los comentarios son apreciados.  
> Besos <3


End file.
